Guia Básica para preparar el Mejor Cumpleaños de la Historia
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Guia Básica para preparar el Mejor Cumpleaños de la Historia -Por Sasuke U. y Shisui U.- Este manual indicará paso a paso como preparar el mejor cumpleaños para esa persona especial. Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "Felicidades, Itachi" del foro "La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"


**Nota: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Felicidades, Itachi" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"._

**Guía Básica Para Preparar el Mejor Cumpleaños de la Historia**

**-Por Sasuke U. y Shisui U.-**

**1° Paso: Una Gran idea:**

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños número 21 de Itachi Uchiha, para Sasuke era un motivo de felicidad, esta vez se aseguraría de celebrarlo a lo grande, su hermano ha sido la única persona que le ha demostrado su amor y apoyo incondicional, Itachi era su persona favorita.

La ventaja es que había salido a una larga misión hace más de una semana, y estaba seguro que duraría otra más, auguraba que volviera en aquella fecha, así él se dedicaría a planificar el mejor de los cumpleaños de la historia, solo había un pequeño problema…. que Sasuke Uchiha no era justamente la persona más divertida de la aldea, todo lo contrario, sus amigos se esmeraban en un tiempo record de 16 años en decirle lo amargado y mal humorado que era, NECESITABA AYUDA.

Esa mañana, como todas las demás, se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la cocina, Mikoto estaba preparando el desayuno mientras su padre leía atentamente el periódico.

-Buenos Días- se sentó a su izquierda mientras su madre se acercaba con un bol lleno de onigiris rellenos de tomates, Sasuke estaba feliz, era su comida favorita.

Mientras degustaban el desayuno, Mikoto se aclaró la garganta:

-La próxima semana será el cumpleaños de mi hijo Itachi- Fugaku bajó el periódico mirando a su esposa.

-El cumpleaños de mi hijo debe dar de que hablar en toda la aldea, debe ser algo digno del próximo heredero del clan Uchiha-

Sasuke bufó, estaba feliz de que pensaran lo mismo que él, pero algo andaba mal, y era que lo estaban ignorando pensando en Itachi, bien, respiró y se tranquilizó, esta vez no se dejaría llevar por su egoísmo, haría lo mejor para que su hermano celebre su cumpleaños, se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Pues si Tía Mikoto y Tío Fugaku, me permiten dar mi sincera opinión respecto al tema, al fin y al cabo, Tachi es mi primo favorito- Shisui hizo como siempre su solemne entrada por la ventana, en busca de un delicioso desayuno hecho por las manos de su Tía y molestar a Sasuke.

-Madre, si no te has dado cuenta, este vago solo viene a robarnos el desayuno…- Se quejó Sasuke mientras miraba como Shisui se sentaba a su lado, tomando el lugar de su hermano, lo cual, lo molestó aún más, pero fue callado por una fuerte mirada, cortesía de Fugaku.

-¿Que tienes en mente Shisui?- Mikoto lo miraba interesada, mientras Fugaku le dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Definitivamente no quiero que Shisui arruine ese día- dijo Fugaku, a lo que Sasuke comenzó a reír.

-Tío, me lastima su desconfianza- Shisui se golpeó el pecho fingiendo tristeza -permítanos a Sasuki y a mi prepararle su cumpleaños a mi primito- Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando sintió un manotazo cortesía de su primo.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar Sasuki!- Sasuke se frotaba el chichón mientras lo miraba amenazante, Shizui sonreía de lado, disfrutaba verlo enojado, aunque yendo más a fondo, Sasuke estaba complacido, Shisui le daría ideas para el cumpleaños, y él controlaría que no haga nada estúpido, era una buena combinación, eso pensaba.

Fugaku intercambió miradas con Mikoto, se encontraban algo preocupados, mientras Shisui y Sasuke los observaban en la expectativa de la respuesta.

-Bien, ustedes planificarán todo el cumpleaños de mi hijo, y no reparen en gastos, lo cubriré todo, recuerden que tiene…- pero no terminó su frase, Sasuke y Shisui lo hicieron por él.

-Que ser el mejor cumpleaños de todos, digno de ITACHI UCHIHA…- contestaron en coro.

-Si necesitan ayuda en algo, solo tienen que decirlo- Pronunció Mikoto, preocupada.

-En realidad…- Shisui guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, -Necesitaremos un pastel… y sake-

-Prepararé el pastel más grande y delicioso de todos- Mikoto sonrió feliz al sentirse incluida en la jugada.

-Conseguiré el sake más fino y caro- dijo Fugaku, dando por terminada esa conversación.

-Bien, por lo demás no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-.

**2° Paso: Señalar un Motivo**

-Será algo simple, junto a la familia y a sus amigos- dijo Sasuke.

-Claro, vamos con la lista de amigos: Shisui… Shisui…. Shisui…- pronunciaba una y otra vez en todo burlón, Itachi Uchiha no era justamente una persona sociable, sus deberes y compromiso con la aldea lo tenían ocupado, demasiado ocupado como para sociabilizar.

-¿Entonces que propones genio?- Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

-Pues, algo grande, salvaje… lleno de mujeres y Sake- Shisui tenía cierto brillo en su mirar, al parecer la fiesta resultaría ser más para él que para su primo.

-Las mujeres son molestas- Sasuke cruzó los brazos y miró hacia un lado.

-Una mujer es molesta solo y únicamente para otra mujer, ¿Estás seguro que eres hombre?- dijo Shisui, mirando con un deje de duda la entrepierna de Sasuke, a lo que este golpeó la mesa fúrico.

-Si lo eres, entonces…- lo miró de lado susurrando, -¿bateas con la izquierda?- Shisui hizo un ademán, quebrando su mano izquierda dando la idea de cuanto dudaba sobre la inclinación sexual de su primo pequeño, mientras daba varias carcajadas, Sasuke le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre llenar la casa de mujeres, sabes claramente que Itachi se molestará, el SI es una persona ocupada, no es un vago, ¡COMO TU!-

Shisui dejó de reír, para mirarlo seriamente, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, y las aspas en ellos comenzaban a girar con gran velocidad, Sasuke se estremeció y se escondió entre hombros.

-Así está mejor…- desactivó su Sharingan, -el motivo por el cual quiero llenar la casa de mujeres es para que mi primito se fije en alguna… todo hombre necesita una mujer en su vida, él ya tiene 21 años-

-Tú no tienes una mujer en tu vida- dijo Sasuke con una ceja alzada, si quería dar una lección debía dar el ejemplo.

-No, tienes razón primito, no tengo una mujer en mi vida, tengo a todas…- Shisui sonreía de lado, mientras Sasuke se golpeaba mentalmente, arrepentido por haber dicho semejante cosa, realmente Shisui le producía asco, y una absurda admiración.

**3° Paso: Invitados**

Sasuke meditó por un segundo pensando en las mejores alternativas para su hermano -¿Mujeres como cuál? ¿Yani? Es una señorita de familia que…-

Shisui tocaba su barbilla pensativo, mientras reía maliciosamente -Esa mujer es toda una bestia, estoy seguro que Itachi no podrá caminar bien después de….-

-¿Miyuki?

-Na, es muy tierna, pero no colabora mucho cuando se le quiere hacer el…-

Sasuke estaba asustado, -¿Akane?-

-Perfecta para una…-

-¡Kaome!-

-Tiene un lindo lunar en el…-

-¡ENTONCES A QUIEN QUIERES PRESENTARLE A ITACHI, SI TE LAS HAS LEVANTADO A TODAS!-Sasuke había perdido la paciencia, su primo era un asco.

-Tú tienes unas lindas amiguitas que….-

-A mí me parece que esto del cumpleaños es pura excusa para intimar con mis compañeras, deja de ser pervertido, apenas tienen 16 años…- Estaba decepcionado.

-La verdad es que… Itachi está muy solo…- Shisui hizo algo que sorprendió a Sasuke, le tocó la cabeza mientras sonreía, -La vida de Itachi ha sido muy solitaria, él ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosa, cosas las cuales yo no hubiese podido soportar- Shisui trajo a su mente varias cosas, entre ellas, una misión imposible, donde debían parar una guerra inminente, antes que comience.

-Cosas las cuales nunca me dirán, ¿Por qué no me tienen confianza y me siguen tratando como un niño?- Sasuke trajo todo aquel resentimiento de vuelta, mientras Shisui lo miraba, él no era justamente una persona amorosa y mucho menos aquel apoyo que Sasuke auguraba.

-No hay signo mejor de madurez que respetar el silencio de los demás, y no hay signo mejor de sabiduría que apoyar a esas personas que queremos, a pesar del silencio-

Sasuke no supo que decir, dio una sonrisa ladeada mientras regresaba a mirar a su primo, sin duda ese vago le había dado una gran lección ese día, ahora entendía el por qué su hermano le tenía tanta confianza.

-¿Tal vez alguna de sus admiradoras?-

-Me encanta que mi primo sea tan atractivo, siempre cuando le rompía el corazón a alguna señorita yo la consolaba- Shisui entrecerró los ojos trayendo varios recuerdos a su mente cuando un grito lo sacó de su meditación.

-¡ENTONCES!- Sasuke ya no sabía que decir.

-Invitaremos a todas, y a algunos amigos tuyos y míos para que no sospeche…-

-¿Y si lo atacan?-

Sasuke tenía razón, tener a esas fangirls todas juntas en un lugar era algo riesgoso, no solo para la integridad del festejado, sino para Sasuke y para el mismo.

-Tengo una idea…- Shisui sonrió con complicidad mientras relataba a detalle el cómo manejarían las cosas.

**4° Paso: Comida**

-Ya está el Sake… con eso más que suficiente…- Shisui sonreía mientras Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, definitivamente diría a su madre que buscara bocaditos y demás cosas.

**5° Paso: Ambiente**

-De la música se puede encargar… ummm… el Inuzuka, aunque lo odio…- dijo Sasuke.

-Sé que lo hará por Itachi, después de todo, luego de salvar a todos los animales del incendio en la veterinaria son amigos…-

-¿Y las luces?-

-Déjamelo a mí, un par de amigos de la Policía se encargarán de eso-

**6° Paso: Lugar**

Shisui lo dijo en seguida, -Se hará en el complejo, la idea del cumpleaños después de todo era de la Tía Mikoto-, Sasuke asentó dándole la razón.

**7° Paso: Regalos**

-…y entonces te desharás de tía Mikoto y de tío Fugaku cuando llegue "EL GRAN PASTEL", mientras yo escondo el de la tía…-

-¿Y por qué debo hacerlo yo?-

Pero entonces asentó cuando Shisui volvió a activar su Sharingan.

**8° Paso: Preparación**

Sasuke y Shisui habían salido para repartir las invitaciones, las chicas más bellas de Konoha (para ser exactos, las que no estaban en los registros pasionales de Shisui) las recibieron.

Shisui había entrado a la floristería Yamanaka cuando la linda rubia salió a atender, -Buenos días Señorita Ino…-

-Shisui Uchiha, que alegría verlo- Ino sonreía coquetamente.

Shisui se acercó al mostrador, inclinándose en este hasta llegar a la altura de Ino, mirándola a los ojos -La alegría es mía, al presenciar tan hermosa muj…- pero fue cortado cuando Sasuke entró y lanzó la invitación al mostrador.

-Espero y vayas Yamanaka-

Ino frunció el ceño, odiaba que Sasuke se portara así con ella, ella lo amaba pero él la maltrataba, tomó el sobre y lo abrió, -¿Cumpleaños de Itachi Uchiha? Allí estaré…- fingió ignorar a Sasuke y guiñó un ojo en la dirección de Shisui y este se tomó el pecho como si lo hubiesen flechado, entonces Sasuke lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacó a tirones del local.

-Nos veremos mi linda Ino…-

Y la misma escena se repitió en todas las visitas, Sasuke estaba enojado, el día entero se lo pasaron visitando a todas las mujeres de Konoha, pero por suerte, caída la noche solo faltaban por entregar dos invitaciones.

-¿Aprendiste algo Sasuke? Soy todo un experto…-

-Experto en que… ¿En acosar señoritas?- Sasuke bufó, cuando se percataron, una de las personas a las cuales faltaba entregar, Sakura, estaba saliendo de la tienda con una canasta de compras.

-Señorita Haruno, buenas noches- Shisui se acercó a ella.

-Shisui San, buenas noches- Sakura hizo una reverencia

-¿Desea que la ayude con las bolsas?- sin esperar respuesta se las quitó.

-No se moleste, puedo hacerlo- la pelirosa lo miraba atónita, sabía que Shisui era un coqueto pervertido, pero… ¿Tomarse esas actitudes con ella? Eso demostraba lo caballero que era.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, tenemos que ver a la Hyuga-

-Sasuke, hola... ¿Cómo estás?- Sakura lo miró desilusionada, ¿Por qué Sasuke era tan frío?, el clan Uchiha era un clan de guerreros, un clan de hombres fuertes y valientes, pero sobre todas las cosas, parecían ser muy caballeros, para ejemplo estaban Itachi y Shisui, pero Sasuke, Sasuke era la gran excepción. Aunque, en realidad, Sakura tenía otra pregunta, esperen un segundo, ¿Por qué Sasuke quería ver a Hinata?

-Hmm…- Sasuke miró hacia otro lado cuando sintió un golpe, cortesía de Shisui.

-Deja de ser un patán primito, debemos ayudar a Haruno San con su canasta, no debemos dejar que manos tan hermosas se lastimen con esta clase de cosas, o es peor, que a esta hora alguien le haga daño…- Shisui sonreía coquetamente.

Sasuke bufó, -_Si supieras que clase de mujer es Sakura… ella no necesita protección, es más, si la intentan asaltar, quienes necesitan protección son los ladrones_-

Sakura caminó junto a Shisui, con una mano en su pecho mirando hacia atrás, Sasuke tenía una expresión de disgusto.

Llegaron a casa de Sakura, y esta con su rostro triste recibió la canasta.

-Fue un gusto ayudarla Haruno San- sacó una de las invitaciones de su bolsillo y se la entregó -que tenga una buena noche- Shisui sonreía, pero no pudo evitar notar la expresión de Sakura, lo cual comprendió, que era por culpa de Sasuke.

-Shisui San… Sasuke Kun…- Sakura mantuvo la vista en Sasuke, mientras apretaba con fuerza el sobre entre sus dedos esperando alguna reacción.

-Buenas noches…- Sasuke se volteó y siguió caminado, Shisui alzó la mano despidiéndose de Sakura hasta cuando cerró la puerta, giró la cabeza y con la misma mano alzada le dio un fuerte golpe.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Sasuke se tocó la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes.

-Realmente dudo de tus gustos Sasuke, ella no es fea, y parece sentir algo por ti…-

-Eso no me interesa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Nos falta una última invitación…-

-Hinata…- Sasuke meditó -no sé si hacemos bien invitándola… padre tiene problemas con los Hyuga-

-Problemas los cuales nunca se lograrán disipar si no intentamos acercar a los dos clanes, además, estas ciego si no lo notaste…-

-¿Notar que?-

.

* * *

.

Caminaron hasta el clan Hyuga, a pesar de la obscuridad, los pequeños faroles con el símbolo de la voluntad del fuego colgados en los árboles de cerezo alumbraban la entrada, y todos esos ojos perlas los miraban como bichos raros.

-Todos tuyos Shisui…- Sasuke lo miraba divertido, realmente se sentía la presión del momento, era un insulto que dos Uchiha entraran como si nada a ese lugar, es más, si su padre se enteraba de que están en casa del enemigo, seguramente los mataría.

-Ko…- Shisui alzó la mano saludando a uno de estos.

-Shisui San…- Ko se acercó a él y ambos hicieron una reverencia, Sasuke atónito los siguió.

-Que grata visita, ¿Desean pasar a tomar té?-

-_Solo este tipo considera que es grato vernos…-_ pensó Sasuke.

-No queremos molestarlos, mi primo cumple años dentro de tres días, y queríamos invitar a la líder del clan y compañera de Sasuke…-

-¿Hinata Sama?, no, ella salió en una misión, no sabemos cuándo regrese…-

-Es una lástima, pero con todo, si podrías entregarle la invitación…- Shisui se la entregó.

-Bien, en cuanto llegue se la daré-

-Y si tu podrías acompañarnos, digo, para recordar viejos tiempos…- Shisui sonreía.

-Eso depende de Hiashi Sama… pero con todo, se lo preguntaré- Ko realizó una reverencia mientras Shisui y Sasuke se retiraban.

-¿De donde conoces a ese Hyuga?- Sasuke lo miraba con duda.

-En la guerra se conoce a mucha gente…- Shisui reflexionó, hubo un tiempo donde los Uchiha y los Hyuga eran aliados, pero luego del ataque del Nueve Colas toda esa realidad se acabó, los Hyuga los habían traicionado, argumentando que para haber hecho algo tan grande se debió haber empleado un dojutsu, el Sharingan… aunque… no estaban tan equivocados, el Kyubi si fue manipulado bajo un Sharingan pero era algo difícil de explicar, ese era uno de los tantos secretos que Shisui e Itachi atesoraban en su interior.

**9° Paso: La gran noche**

Esa noche Sasuke y Shisui estaban más que listos, llevaban hermosos trajes de gala, nada de lo acostumbrado, esa iba a ser una fiesta juvenil, ni Kimonos ni nada de ropa tradicional.

De poco iban llegando los invitados, en la mayor parte de ello señoritas, Fugaku ya lo presentía, esos dos harían algo que arruinaría esa fiesta. Mikoto puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su esposo, intentando tranquilizarlo, ambos se sentían fuera de lugar, incomodos, pero por suerte, Fugaku fue llamado con suma urgencia a la estación de policía.

-Volveré lo más pronto posible…- Se puso sus zapatos y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Te esperaré querido…- Mikoto lo miró a los ojos, algo temerosa, entonces Fugaku se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

-21 años mi vida… hace 21 años me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, por supuesto que no te dejaré sola, no me aparté de ti ni un segundo aquella noche… no lo pienso hacer en esta-

-Nuestro hijo, es todo un hombre… mi bebe…- Mikoto no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, Fugaku subió su mano y toco su rostro.

-Lo se… aunque no comparta su forma de ver las cosas… estoy muy orgulloso… de él y de ti, gracias a ti amor mío, es el hombre que es-

Mikoto sonrió, entonces Fugaku se sintió tranquilo y salió, ella se miró en el espejo arreglando su cabello y salió al patio, donde su hijo menor y su sobrino habían arreglado todo. El sake iba ya de mesa en mesa, una pequeña pista de baile se había formado a una esquina, solo rogaba que su hijo llegase a tiempo, antes de que los invitados estén ebrios.

**10. Último Paso, Llegada del Homenajeado**

Itachi había llegado entrada la noche en la aldea, se encontraba cansado, era una misión de asesinato, junto a Kakashi, una misión larga, donde tenían que escoltar entre las sombras a un grupo de rastreo, una vez localizado el objetivo, ellos entrarían en acción, lo más extraño, es que en aquel grupo de rastreo, había ido cierta persona que desde hace ya varios años, era la razón de sus sueños, un amor prohibido, algo que jamás hubiese podido ser real, intentó dejarla de ver, intentaba evitarla, pero el Hokage los unió por esas casi dos semanas, varias veces se vio tentado de mandar a la mierda el código y su reputación como ninja, para verla y decirle sus sentimientos, pero se limitó a pensar en que era un absurdo, y debía hacer lo que se esperaba de él.

Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage a dar los por menores de su misión y luego cuartel Anbu y se dedicaron a limpiar sus ropas y su equipo.

-21 años…- dijo Kakashi, -¿Ya tienes planes?-

Itachi suspiró –Espero que no… solo quiero descansar-

-guarda chakra, puede que tengas que huir y… puedes esconderte aquí- Kakashi dijo divertido, aunque tenía un deje de cansancio.

-Estoy seguro que madre debió haber planeado algo… espero y no sea tan terrible…-

Pero estaba equivocado, cuando llegó a casa encontró a una cantidad exuberante de gente, completamente ebria, Shisui se encontraba borracho, abrazando a Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y Shino se encontraban riendo a carcajadas, completamente sonrojados, Itachi interpretó que fuera el exceso de alcohol, ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke toma?, mañana tendría una charla con él, eso era seguro, a una esquina se encontraban un grupo de mujeres… -¡oh!- Itachi miró como se peleaban, y entre sus gritos lo mencionaban, cuando Kiba apagó la música.

-¡Llego el cumpleañero! Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi Uchiha…-

¿Escena del exorcista? na, eso se quedaba corto cuando toda la gente se reviro a verlo y del pastel salió una chica semi-desnuda haciendo un intento de baile, completamente borracha, Itachi tragó pesado y dio un paso atrás atemorizado mientras todos los invitados se acercaban a la vez, caminaba cada vez más rápido cuando ellos se acercaban más y más acorralándolo, no tuvo más que correr huyendo cuando se lanzaron encima de él.

**Un Feliz, Feliz Cumpleaños**

Hinata sonreía feliz llegando de su misión, había resultado ser un éxito, fue a las aguas termales para darse un merecido baño y de camino se detuvo en un pequeño local a comprar rollos de canela y una taza de té para llevar, aun no quería llegar a casa, tenía ganas de pensar, desde aquella misión se había sentido distinta, más feliz, así que se dirigió al parque, caminó lentamente completamente abstraída cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio, a punto de caer al suelo, alguien la tomó de la cintura.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando observó, unos bellos ojos negros los cuales la miraban absorto, su corazón latió rápidamente mientras los colores subían a su rostro –_es el…_- se dijo para sí misma, el pelinegro levemente sonrojado la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Discúlpeme, Hyuga San, yo…- cuando volvió en si miró hacia todo lado asustado.

-Gra-Gracias…- Hinata estaba sonrojada, sabía claramente que el Hokage había mandado a un grupo ANBU para apoyarlos, para el byakugan no había nada invisible, y por su registro de chakra estaba segura que se trataba de Kakashi e... Itachi… sonrojada mantuvo la mirada en el hasta cuando se percató, su rostro estaba pálido, lo cual la preocupó -s-se encuentra bien ¿U-Uchiha San?-

-si… es que….- Itachi tomó aire, estaba muy cansado, cuando agachó la mirada, vio la fundita rota, los rollos de canela y él té desparramados en el suelo, -Siento mucho haberla hecho caer, repararé el daño-

-N-No se preocupe Uchiha San… e-está todo bien, gra-gracias por evitar que… ca-cayera al suelo…- Hinata lo miraba fijamente, su sonrojo se volvió más intenso, Itachi la miraba atontado, su sonrojo le parecía encantador.

-¡ALLI ESTAAAA!- Una de sus fangirls, completamente ebria comenzó a correr hacia él, lo peor era que la seguían más, y a ellas se unieron las fangirls de su hermanito, Itachi tomó de la mano a Hinata y comenzó a correr.

-U-Uchiha San… q-que sucede…- Hinata corría torpemente mientras Itachi la halaba.

-Mi cumpleaños…- Itachi temía por su seguridad, si la dejaba allí temía que esas locas la dañaran, esta vez se había salido las cosas de control, recordaba uno de sus cumpleaños donde todas ellas se habían metido a su casa, su madre no tuvo más que activar su Sharingan y atacarlas, Sasuke estaba encantado, no sabía que su madre era tan hábil y se emocionó aún más cuando se unió a ella para proteger su hogar, pero no llegaron a más cuando uno de los clones de Itachi las saludó al otro lado de la grada y hecho a correr a la calle y ellas lo persiguieron… no duró ni medio minuto ese pobre clon en manos de esas mujeres.

Hinata paró en seco, correr no los llevaría a ningún lado, Itachi estaba pálido, debían esconderse, apretó su agarre y saltaron juntos al techo, corrieron un par de techos y saltaron al lumbral del pequeño local donde había comprado el té y los rollos.

-A-Aquí podemos ocultarnos…- entraron, aun tomados de la mano y se sentaron en una mesa, al fondo del local, donde la luz era casi escasa.

-Bienvenidos…- Llego una viejecita a tomar la orden.

-Dos tazas de té po-por favor…- Hinata sonreía.

-¿con dangos?- la viejecita los miró enternecida, no se habían dado cuenta, pero aún tenían las manos entrelazadas, y ambos se encontraban levemente sonrojados.

-si a Hyuga San le agradan...- Itachi la miro sonriente.

-Cla-Claro que si Uchiha San…- Hinata le devolvió la mirada, y se ruborizó aún más mirando aquella sonrisa.

-Hay el amor, que raro es oír a una pareja llamarse con semejantes honoríficos, recuerdo cuando era joven, los romances eran así, respetuosos…-

Cuando la viejecita terminó de hablar Itachi y Hinata la miraban completamente rojos, ¿Por qué esa señora pensaba que eran enamorados? Y fue cuando Itachi lo notó y soltó la mano de Hinata, aun en contra de su propia voluntad, se sentía tan bien, tan cálida, tan propia, Hinata agachó la mirada, ¿Por qué sintió tan bonito tomarlo de la mano? ¿Por qué su corazón latió con tanta prisa, como si por primera vez en la vida estuviera aprendiendo a vivir? Esa noche pretendía aclarar su mente… saber que en la misión la miraba siempre, mientras dormía, mientras comía, mientras luchaba, sabía que su obligación como ANBU era cuidar de su equipo hasta terminar la misión, pero… ¿Mandar un cuervo a abrigarla en la noche?

Luego de unos minutos la mujer trajo el té y los dangos, los dejó en la mesa y se marchó.

-Fe-Feliz cumpleaños…- Hinata alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en esas orbes negras que la miraban fijamente, -I-Itachi San…-

-Gracias, Hinata San…- Itachi sonrió, y por impulso, tocó su mejilla, Hinata temblaba a su tacto, cerró los ojos cuando Itachi besó su frente.

Conversaron de trivialidades mientras tomaban el té, sobre el clima, los amigos, la comida, los dulces, la gente, la viejecita del local... lo importante que era conservar la paz de la aldea. Y se dieron cuenta que compartían muchas cosas en común, cuando Itachi intentó tomar un dango, se encontró con la mano de Hinata, ambos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a reír, se sentía tan natural estar con ella.

Terminaron el té y con ello la noche, se asomaron sigilosamente por la puerta y saltaron de techo en techo hasta llegar al parque, se sentaron en el pasto y miraron el cielo cuando….

-U-Una estrella fugaz…- Hinata señaló el cielo, aquella estrella surcaba el cielo a gran velocidad, -Pida un deseo de cumpleaños...-

Itachi y Hinata cerraron los ojos, entrelazaron sus manos y pidieron un deseo a la estrella, cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, encontró a Itachi a centímetros de ella.

-¿Pi-Pidió e-el deseo?- Hinata tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-en realidad, el deseo ya me fue concedido, y… lo tengo frente a mí…-

Ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos, y se acercaron lentamente en un beso, un beso cálido, un beso suave sin apuros, un beso donde sus almas se unían, ¿Sera real? ¿Será ella, su felicidad? ¿Por qué actuaban así?, Itachi Uchiha no era un hombre impulsivo.

Hinata estaba asustada a un principio, pero ahora no le quedaba duda alguna, hace algún tiempo había aceptado la realidad, tenía que ver como a un amigo más al que algún día fue su amor, luego de ese paso tan difícil, había notado con fascinación y a la vez, miedo, al chico que esta frente a ella, ¿será que la vida había estado esperando a que ella se olvidara de su obsesión para brindarle la verdadera felicidad?

Cuando cortaron aquel dulce beso en busca de aire, sus frentes se juntaron mientras ambos aun cerraban los ojos.

-Hinata San, u-usted… quiere… es decir, me permitiría el honor, de ser su enamorado…-

Hinata abrió los ojos cual platos mientras sonreía.

-Sé que es algo precipitado, y aun no me conoce como debiera…- definitivamente Itachi no era justamente aquel hombre que sabía cómo manifestar sus sentimientos.

-I-Itachi San… si… si de-deseo ser su... no-novia…-

Ambos sellaron este momento feliz con un abrazo y otro dulce beso.

Itachi se puso de pie y acompañó a su ahora, nueva novia a casa, después de unos cuantos gritos de Hanabi y un par de miradas asesinas por parte de Neji, se despidió con una reverencia, en la mañana debía hablar con Hiashi Sama, para pedirle formalmente que permitiera esa relación.

Cuando llegó a casa encontró a Mikoto hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras Fugaku la abrazaba, a Sasuke y a Shisui tirados en el suelo, ahogados de borrachos.

-Madre… ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Hijo… perdóname, te fallé… como pude haber dejado a ese par de irresponsables planificar tu cumpleaños- Mikoto se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo.

-Madre, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos- entonces dio un beso a su madre.

-Pero, si te toco salir huyendo del distrito por culpa de esas locas….- su madre agachó la mirada, Fugaku se acercó y volvió a abrazar a su esposa.

-Explícate hijo…- dijo Fugaku, en un tono conservador, -Mañana castigaré a Sasuke y vetaré de por vida a Shizui de esta casa-

Itachi sonreía, no entendía lo que pasaba, su mente divagaba por otro mundo. Fugaku asentó sin decir nada, -_Enamorado…_- se limitó a decir para sí mismo.

-Mujer, deja de llorar, mejor prepara té, encontré donde Shizui dejo escondido el pastel… lo degustaremos los tres- Fugaku soltó a su esposa y caminó a una de las habitaciones mientras ella se acercaba a la estufa con completa calma y ponía la tetera a hervir, Itachi sonreía tarareando mientras limpiaba la mesa, cosa que desconcertó a Mikoto… ¿Desde cuándo Itachi Uchiha canta?

-Hijo… te veo muy feliz…-

-Claro que si madre, la tengo a usted, a padre a Sasuke y a Shisui…- miro en su dirección y estos parecían estar muertos, entristeció al mirarlos en ese estado, recordaba cuan fiel era a la idea de los 3 "no" del ninja: "no a las apuestas", "no a las mujeres" y "no al licor", pero borró ese pensamiento de su mente y pensó en Hinata, inconscientemente sonrió aún más, Fugaku llegó con el pastel y lo puso en la mesa, intercambió un par de miradas con su esposa y ambos lo supieron, la única pregunta era… ¿Cuál era la muchacha que había robado el corazón de su hijo?

Cuando, Mikoto terminó de servir el té se acercó a la alacena, sacando una pequeña velita la cual puso sobre el pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo…-dijo Fugaku mientras Mikoto la encendía.

-Pide un deseo Itachi, pero que sea algo para ti…- Mikoto abrazó a su esposo.

Itachi se puso a meditar… ¿Qué es lo que podía pedir?, ya tenía todo lo que deseaba:

¿Paz?, era candidato a Hokage y próximo líder del Clan más poderoso del País del Fuego, se encargaría en conseguirla con arduo trabajo y esfuerzo,

¿Riqueza?, ya la tenía, una familia feliz, un hermano convertido en hombre de bien, aunque ebrio en una esquina, eso lo arreglaría mañana, tenía a su mejor amigo, su primo Shisui, con ese ya no había remedio.

¿Amor? Ese deseo se había cumplido esa noche, pues la chica la cual había amado desde hace años lo había aceptado, Hinata era su presente, y soñaba que fuera su futuro

Tomo aire y sopló la vela mientras pensaba en su deseo, pues aunque ambos estén enamorados eso no aseguraba que sus familias los aceptara, mañana sería un largo día, así que sonrió mientras sus padres brindaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holi..! Roji está aquí..! De vuelta con este dulce ItaHina para el nuevo sexi concurso del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"

¿Faltas de ortografía? Y eso que seré periodista, espero que con el tiempo asesine menos diccionarios por oración.

Awww… gracias a todos, por su apoyo en el primer reto que participé, con "Operación: Rescate a Neji Nii-San"… Kyaaa..! Quedamos en cuarto lugar, y eso que fue la primera vez que participo…

El otro fic, "Como convertir un pequeño pájaro en una hermosa águila" bueno… perdónenme, soy algo paranoica con eso de la "propiedad intelectual" y cometí un error tan obvio, y no se en que quedaría, pero con todo, gracias por su apoyo, de verdad, significó mucho para mí como escritora…

La frase "Un escritor no se alimenta con comentarios" es mentira, Roji si se alimenta de Reviews, con eso mi corazón se siente felíz al saber que llego a ustedes y les gusta mis escritos… y prometo que daré review a todas las historias que he leído y no lo he hecho…


End file.
